


Lapsang Souchong

by Male-Assist (Lanaja)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergance, Castiel in the Bunker, Fluff, Graphic drinking of tea, M/M, dean hates tea or does he, this is a happy little ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanaja/pseuds/Male-Assist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has never tried tea, when he does things start to change, for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lapsang Souchong

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic only came to be because I was looking at @misplacedminnesotan's live artstream where she was drawing a gorgeous nude of Castiel sipping tea [ You can find it here on Tumblr](http://charliewomanofletters.tumblr.com/post/139677610307/castiel)
> 
> It needed a fic.

Cas never used to drink tea, most things just tasted like molecules anyway, the only thing he could appreciate was coffee. Well, that's what he thought, when Sam and Dean dragged him to dinner “you can just have coffee, it'll be fun” the server had brought him tea by mistake. The taste surprised him, it was lighter than coffee, more floral, it made him feel clearer. It almost made him feel light enough to fly, but he hadn't been able to do that for over a year now. 

Sharing his pleasant experience with Sam and Dean had led to a trip to the fancypants teashop where Castiel spent the good part of an hour sniffing all the different kinds of tea. Sam was more than happy to help him pick out a few flavors, a nice big mug and a tea egg in the shape of a bee. Dean stood in the corner and inquired: “Are you ladies done anytime soon?” But Castiel could see that he was actually really enjoying this moment. No monsters, no doom or gloom hanging over them, just picking out tea, like normal people.

They left the shop with three kinds of loose tea: green, ceylon and jasmine. Dean seemed very happy that with Castiel switching to tea, the coffee lasted much longer. Yes Dean was a remarkable human but without his morning coffee Castiel got unpleasant memories of his demon days. 

Weeks went by and whenever Castiel almost ran out of one of his tea flavors a new one appeared like magic in front of his bedroom door. Sometimes it was Earl Grey, a fancy new harvest green or even a floral blend with rose petals. It did not take him long to deduce that this only happened when Dean had made the supply run. Living at the bunker, being cared for, having his friend and... his, his Dean on his side made him feel stronger. He did not dare think about it yet but maybe just maybe. Soon.

One morning before dawn he did not need to think about it, he knew. He paused Jessica Jones, an excellent show on Netflix, although the villain hit a little bit too close to home. He left the bedroom he had called his own for the last three months and climbed the long stairs that would lead him to the place he had wanted to go for so long. The roof.

Cas had stopped doubting his wings as soon as he saw the morning sky, he had missed this so much his vessels heart almost burst with anticipation and desire, he stopped holding back, spread his healing wings and took off. 

He wasn't at his full power, obviously but this, this he could do! 

After 45 minutes of bliss his wings started to protest and the angel turned back. When he landed on the cool stone that made up the bunker's roof he noticed something white. A small dainty china cup on a matching saucer filled with steaming hot tea. Castiel picked it up and shook out his sore wings while taking a sip. It was a new flavor, smoky and deep.

“It's Lapsang Souchong” the familiar voice said. “I tried it, it tastes a bit like scotch, I think I liked it, I mean it's still tea, but, well, you know.” Castiel could not help himself smiling wide, sharing this vulnerable moment should have been awkward but no: Dean being here was just perfect. 

“You must be tired, and cold” Dean gestured at the angel who was stark naked “I've got a pot of that stuff in my room if you'd like some more.”

“I'd like that very much Dean”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lapsang Souchong Podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141109) by [Male-Assist (Lanaja)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanaja/pseuds/Male-Assist)




End file.
